general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Of Life/Issue 11
"The name rings a bell, but I don't know if it's the guy I mentioned to you, like I said I was new at the time." Devon says. "Anyway, I don't think we can trust you, if you'd seen the shit we just been through you would feel the same way." "Look, we're not here to hurt you, or rob you, kill you, or do any of those things, we're just people like you trying to survive. If we were gonna do anything to you, we would've just let you get eaten, but we didn't, because like I said we're not those kind of people." Frank said sternly. "Now I'm not going to sit here while you just keep saying "Why should we trust you?" because if you ask me we don't have to trust you either, but we're offering you a place to stay and if you don't want to come that's perfectly fine with me. We're going back to our prison and it's YOUR choice whether you want to follow us or die out here. Come on Amir and Greg." Frank said walking away from the group. Ben hesitated and started walking towards them. "I'd rather take a chance with strangers then die out here alone." Ben says. "But Ben, we can-" "We can Terrance, they have a point, they would've let us die, why not trust them? If we can't trust them we can't trust anyone." Terrance sighed and realized Ben was right, so he started following as well. "What else can we do, we don't have shit to survive out here, might as well go with 'em." Andrew says reluctantly starting to follow. "Andrew, we've done if before, we can survive out here." Craig said trying to convince Andrew to not go with them. "Yes, we have Craig, but we had weapons and supplies then, we don't have shit now, I'm not gonna stay out here just to die." "Fuck it, Andrew's right." Pete said follow right behind. Lora turned to Craig looking at him. "Look, I don't trust these people as much as you don't, but what other choice do we have? This is the best opportunity we've had since the camp, I'm not letting that go to waste, and if you want it to...then so be it." Lora says following Pete and Andrew. Craig sighed and hesitated. He realized they were right so he ran to catch up to them. Andrew noticed this and smiled as they continued walking. ---- About an hour went by and they made it to a prison, the area was very wide having a lot of space, the fences were still up and surrounded the prison, some zombies were around but most of them were in an open spot outside of the prison. The group remained silent knowing what happened last time they accepted a place that looked so good. "So you have ten people here, in this huge prison?" Andrew asked breaking the silence. "Yup, that's including me, Amir and Greg here." Frank replied. "I see. Exactly what do you all even do here?" "We do what survivors do I suppose...we survive." "I mean how do you protect this place, what if biters just swarm it?" "Amir here is very skilled with a sniper rifle, he'll spot biters before any of us will even notice it, he keeps watch on the guard tower up there." Frank replied pointing at the guard tower. "Sniper rifle? Where the hell do you get that?" Craig asked. "I had one before this all started, I was always into guns since I was a child, I served in the Isaraeli Army, where I come from, I was a demolition and sniper expert, you can figure out the rest of there." Amir said. "Damn, ever had to ya know...?" Pete asked. "If you mean killing someone, yes I've killed several people, while I am not proud of it, I only do it when it has to be done..." "Damn, sorry, shouldn't have asked." "It's okay, let's just go." They got to the front of the fence where the gate was opened by a lanky tall man with black long hair and a black jacket. "Who the hell are these people?" Brian questioned looking at them. He looked at Ben and noticed his appearance. "You look...very familiar..." "George." Ben said. "...Huh?" "I was the doctor at Home Depot, I stitched you up after George gave you that beating, you probably don’t remember me, you were pretty messed up back there…The name’s Ben by the way, no need to give me your name, I remember it.” “Oh fuck, you…you escaped didn’t you?” “Yes, why does that matter?” “Oh shit…shit we’re fucked we need to move and get the hell out of here NOW!” “Why, this place is perfect, we shouldn’t just abandon it, that doesn’t make any sense.” Greg intervened. Brian grabbed Greg by his shirt collar and got into his face. “Listen here, that George asshole will come here with an entire fucking army, and kill each and every one of us, and if he doesn’t do that, he’ll take us prisoner like fucking dogs and torture us until he just die, if you want that to happen to you, then have fucking fun, I’m getting the fuck out of here.” Brian said angrily. “Get your hands off of me asshole.” Greg said pushing Brian. “Ain’t nothing gonna happen, because if that George guy were to come, he would’ve came when we first found your ass, but he didn’t so we’re safe, now screw off and don’t fucking touch me again.” “You don’t fucking realize this shit, do you Greg?! If more than one person who escaped from that fucking place got out and found it, what the fuck makes you think George won’t?!” “Alright, enough of this, the both of you need to sit down and relax, we have enough shit to deal with.” “We’re running low on food, just thought you guys should know that.” Frank said. “Whatever, I’m getting the fuck out of here and when that asshole comes you guys are gonna be the ones fucked!” “You really think you can survive on your own?” Greg asked full of doubt. “Much longer than I’ll survive here, that’s for sure.” “You’re stupider than I thought, have you even thought about if you encountered those guys outside these fences? Pfft, whatever do whatever you want bro, I ain’t gonna stop you.” Greg said walking away. “Fucking asshole.” Brian said angrily. “He has a point though.” Pete said. “If you go out there, you won’t last a second, and you don’t even know if George is even looking for us, would he really waste his time on that? Also, his “whole army” are not even at the Depot, they went on a supply run really farther off, I’m assuming into the city, trust me they won’t find us.” “You keep thinking that, it’ll only mindfuck you and then when he comes you’ll die, each and every one of you.” Brian replied walking away. “Fucking loon.” Craig mumbled. “He does have a reason to be scared though, we’re actually not that far from the Depot, maybe only a couple of miles, so I see a reason for his paranoia.” Lora said. “You’re safe here, don’t worry.” Frank said with a reassuring smile. “Okay, we should all just rest up, we’ll meet the others in the morning, where will we be sleeping Frank?” Andrew asked. “Follow me, we’ll have to put you in an unused cell block, it’s cleared out and what not, it’s just vacant.” “Fine with me.” Pete said yawning. “I need some rest anyway, don’t matter where the hell you put me.” “Yup, we’re all tired.” Andrew said with a smile. Frank walked over to Cell Block B and opened it. “This is where, it has a lot of space, so uh, hope you guys enjoy it.” “We will, thanks.” Craig said. Frank walked out and went back to his cell block. “What do you think?” Pete asked. “They seem trustworthy, that Brian guy though, he’s a little crazy.” “He’s just on edge, can’t say I don’t blame him.” Terrance said. “Yeah, I guess, but still, I don’t know if we can trust him.” “We can.” Devon said. “Why, you know this guy or something?” Craig asked. “No, he knew that fucking lunatic, I trust him because he just escaped from the same predicament we were just in.” “Alright then, anyway I’m gonna sleep, see y’all in the mornin’.” “Goodnight.” They all said to each other as they walked into a jail cell and laid down. ---- “You see this shit?” Richard asked. “Yeah, I do.” Chris replied. “What do we do?” “We tell the boss, we ain’t letting another one of our community escape, the boss wants their heads more than anything.” “Alright, guess we’re heading back.” “Let’s go, these fuckers are fucked.” Chris said with a smirk on his face. Credits *Andrew Howard *Craig *Pete *Lora *Frank *Amir *Greg *Brian *Richard *Chris Trivia *First apearance of Brian. Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark